Mastery
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Technus has a love for three things: technology, beauty, and power. Alas, he only has mastery over one of them. He's going to have to fix that, now isnt he? One-sided Technus/Danny
1. Prologue

**I decided to go along the route of Dark! Characters for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

For some odd reason, he couldnt seem to take his eyes off of the boy. It was a mystery to him, really. Just two years ago, he could barely stand the sight of the halfa freak. But now, it was impossible to not admire the sight of the boy flying through the night, the moonlight making his white hair glow a heavenly silver. The Ghost Child wasnt fighting ghost tonight; instead, it would seem he had taken the pleasantly cool evening as a time for recreational flying. The boy did dramatic dips and turns and dives, a look of contentment on his face the whole time.

One would think after two years, he would've gotten over the novelty of flying. One would be wrong.

But watching the boy fly was most definitely not a novelty for his watcher, even though said watcher was less of a 'watcher' and more of a 'doer'. But in any case, he just might 'do' something other than 'watch' sometime soon. His interest was quickly turning into a bit of an obsession, and ghosts were created from the base of obsession. And changing from one obsession to another was tricky and often dangerous business.

Case in point: Skulker. Point of case in point: the ghost had no real body to call his own. Case closed.

The observer watched as the boy suddenly stopped midair, checked his watch, then flew in the direction of home. Still, his observer pursued him, keeping a healthy distance to avoid being 'sensed'. That would be a problem. His observer watched as the halfa glided into his bedroom, transformed back into human form, stretched, yawned, and crawled into bed. And still, the observer watched.

It was about an hour before he felt certain enough the boy was asleep before becoming visible again and just standing a small distance from the bed to watch the boy.

Danny Phantom...the strange ghost/human hybrid that was a point of interest for many a ghost and human alike. Deadly interest, to be more accurate. There were very few humans and very few ghosts the hybrid had to call 'ally', and even fewer to call 'friend'. The observer really couldnt place himself in any category other than 'heavily intrigued'. It still bordered on 'obsessed' a little too closely to call safe.

After watching the halfa sleep for a few more minutes, his observer went intangible and flew down to the boy's family lab, then dove into the Ghost Zone and headed toward home. As soon as he was in his domain, he sat down in a chair and stared into space; at least, that's what it looked like he was doing. In reality, he was taking down notes on the small reflective screens that covered his eyes. They worked like computer screens, and could flash any information he so desired before them. The only downside was, he had to KNOW what he wanted to look for. It still served its purpose nonetheless.

So far, he had every email the boy currently used, his cell phone number, the access code to his PDA, his class schedule, his transcripts, his blog page, and his online diary stored away into his own memory. All of these things he didnt really need, but would probably use some time down the road. Especially the online diary. He needed to know the child. Everything about him. Anything he didnt know, he WOULD find out, eventually.

After all, he thought, grinning manically, he WAS Technus, Master of Technology.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow, people really like the odd pairing of Danny/Technus...I feel so special and awesome for being hooked on it! Much love for the reviews, y'all!**

* * *

For the past few months or so, Danny had the feeling that someone was watching him. Not that he never had the feeling before, on account of Skulker always trying to capture him or Vlad keeping an eye on him for unknown but no doubt nefarious purposes, but now he had the REAL feeling; it was like one person was following him, watching him, wherever he went. It was completely unnerving, but Danny couldnt PROVE he was being followed, nor could he pinpoint exactly where and how this person was doing it.

So he endured; whoever it was wasnt really bothering him, and he would always be ready when they did decide to do something about it.

And now it was Friday, the greatest day of the week, next to Saturday. School had just let out, and Danny had plans to go see a movie with Sam and Tucker at six that night. Danny flew home and from a prompting from Jazz, did his homework early so she wouldnt bug him about it all weekend. After he was done, he did his chores and had an early dinner with his family, then went back upstairs to change when his cellphone rang. It was a message from Sam, telling him that she couldnt make it because her parents were making her have dinner with her aunt and uncle, and to go on without her.

Right after he sent a reply, he got a message from Tucker, telling Danny that he was grounded for the weekend for completely crashing his parents' computers by accident, and to let him know how the movie was.

Watching movies wasnt as much fun without Sam and Tucker there to help him with witty commentary, but he'd been waiting to see this movie for two months. He pulled on some clean jeans, a black t-shirt, and a jacket since it would be getting nippy tonight, and hollered down to his parents that he was going to the theatre, then went outside and turned invisible before transforming and taking off into the air. About halfway to the theatre, he had the feeling again; someone was watching him. He shuddered, but shook it off and landed just a short walk from the theatre, transformed, and walked the rest of the way up to the ticket counter.

When he had Sam and Tucker with him, Danny usually sat up front, but when he was alone, he normally sat in the very back. He didnt know why, it was just a 'thing' he had. So bought some popcorn and a soda, then sat in the very back of the theatre, which wasnt very crowded to begin with, and waited through the previews, nibbling on unhealthy popcorn.

About ten minutes into the actual movie, while waiting for the plotline to actually get rolling, Danny felt a shudder run over his body and a wisp of ghost sense escape his lips. Before he could get up to go ghost, he froze solid when he felt an unfamiliar arm curl around his shoulders. He turned his head, and just for one second, he could see two rectangular reflective eyes staring back at him before a sharp shock jolted through his body, and he knew no more as everything went black.

* * *

Technus gathered the Ghost Child in his arms and turned them both invisible before flying out of the theatre. As he flew them both to Vlad Plasmius's Portal, his mind kept going over his intentions for his Ghost Child, several rather naughty images flashing before the screens over his eyes at the very thought. He grinned and flew into the Portal and made his way to his domain, still remaining invisible to avoid any unwanted attention.

The techno-ghosts domain looked like something between a B-science-fiction horror movie and various scenes from Star Wars. It was very...Technus-y, to say the least. The ghost carried the halfa through a multitude of rooms before walking into one particular room that had what looked like a padded dissection table, restraints included, and several devices adjacent on a worktable nearby. Technus gently laid Danny down on the padded table and lifted the boy's arms over his head to put them in the padded restraints so not to cause any harm or discomfort, then strapped Danny's middle down, and finally put loose padded restraints on each ankle. It would do no good to cause his Ghost Child any hurt, Technus thought.

When Danny was nice and secure, Technus walked over to a chair nearby and sat down, his hands on the armrests and his eyes focused on the child in front of him. All that was left to do now was play the waiting game...

* * *

***sigh* I meant to do longer chapters, but my brain keeps going 'kaput' without mah Red Bull (which is fucking expensive) so I'm cutting these down to inhance the ambience. Your ambience is piqued, no? **


	3. Chapter 2

**...Okay, random, but am I the only one who thinks that Technus 2.0 is a sexy thing?**

* * *

Danny woke up to a throbbing headache and the taste of electricity in his mouth (however THAT was possible...). He shifted around, his muscles a little tender for some reason, and moved to put his hand to his head, only to find he couldnt. His hands were OVER his head. He pulled on them. They were stuck tight, his wrists being bound. Danny's eyes shot open, but all he could see was darkness. He squirmed around a little, feeling resistance on his wrists, ankles, and abdomen.

He was trapped.

"Shit...!" he hissed to himself. He willed his transformation rings forth, but they didnt come. Double-shit.

"You wont be able to transform unless I want you to," came a voice to his right. Danny jumped; he hadnt been expecting the voice, and it had actually scared him. The voice was very familiar, but he couldnt quite place it. He turned his head to his right, trying to see throught the darkness, but all he saw was the ever-so-faint glare of something reflective...no, make that TWO reflectives. Two reflectives staring right at him.

"...What...what's going on?" Danny said after a moment, pulling on his restraints again. "Who are you?" This time, very familiar laughter filled the room.

"I know that I am not that easy to forget, Ghost Child, so do not insult me so," he said.

"...Technus?" NOW the voice made sense to Danny; Technus had actually been speaking softly, so it was difficult to put his finger on, exactly.

"Bingo, Bubby," the techno-ghost said, though still making no movement, or even turning on a light, for that matter. Danny clenched his eyes shut, then opened them, trying to utilize at very least his ghost vision to allow himself to see in the dark. No dice.

"...What am I doing here?" he demanded after all of his powers failed. He could hear a soft tapping sound from Technus's direction, which bothered him because he couldnt see. "What's going on?"

"You're here in my domain, powers useless, at my mercy," Technus replied simply. Danny felt a tiny flicker of panic in his gut, but willed it away.

"...Okay," he said. "WHY?" There went that tapping sound again.

"Because I want you here, powerless, and defenseless if not willing," Technus answered.

"What for?" Danny asked, beginning to get a little irritated. "Are you holding me hostage?"

"No."

"Blackmail?"

"No."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Certainly not!" Technus actually sounded affronted by that suggestion.

"Then WHY?" Danny demanded, losing his patience. "WHY am I here, if you're not going to kill me, or if you need me for anything? WHY?" The tapping stopped, and Technus was quiet for a moment.

"Oh...I need you for something..." he finally said, sounding pensieve. "...Or, rather...I WANT you for something..." It sounded like he snapped his fingers, and a dim greenish light came on, making Danny blink.

'...Oh, I'm in trouble,' was his first thought when he looked around the room. It looked like some kind of mad scientist's laboratory, and Danny had seen enough horror movies to know what happened to people who were bound up in mad scientist laboratories. Either he was going to be turned into some mindless freak-zombie like Frankenstein, or he was going to be dissected and probably have some of his halfa entrails exposed up in jars of formaldehyde.

He finally looked over at Technus, and blinked. The ghost was sitting casually in a chair nearby, his usual cape and surprisingly his undercoat missing. Now he was simply wearing black slacks and a grey long-sleeved shirt, a newer version of his electricity staff in his hands. He was now tapping the head of the staff into one hand, and Danny now knew that that was the tapping he had heard earlier. Technus made eye-contact with him and grinned in a way that made Danny feel very uncomfortable for some reason.

"You are here, my Child," he practically purred, sending shivers down Danny's spine, "because I WANT you here." He tapped the head of his staff into his hand again, and Danny hoped like crazy that Technus didnt have any ideas to use it anytime soon.

"...Why...why do you want me here?" Danny dared to speak. Technus's grin broadened, and Danny suddenly felt that same feeling he'd been having for months. "Wait...it's YOU who's been following me for the past few months!"

"Yep."

"Why?"

Technus sighed. "Always with the 'whys', and never with the 'why nots'..." he said, mostly to himself. He stood up and slung his staff over his shoulder. "Because I WANTED to, that's 'why'." He pointed his staff at Danny threateningly. "And if I hear one more 'why' out of your mouth, I am going to zap you."

The 'why' that Danny had in mind was instantly quelled. Danny gulped and kept his mouth shut. Technus noticed and moved his staff away, then set it down on the worktable. He stared thoughtfully at Danny, and the halfa felt that uncomfortable feeling again. He waited for the ghost to say something-ANYTHING-to break the awkward silence.

"...Did you know, my Child..." Technus began, using that unusually quiet voice that was so unlike him, "...that I have three great loves in this world?"

'...That was random,' Danny thought. He swallowed to clear his throat. "...No," he replied. Technus made a soft noncommittal sound and began walking around the table, his fingertips tracing the bare edge of it, just out of reach of Danny's body.

"...I love three things," he began again as he paced. "The first is technology. I love how it advances so quickly...I love how so much can be done with it. I love how I feel when I'm in contact with it..." Danny almost blanched at the almost erotic tone Technus had suddenly acquired. "Technology was my life, my death, and my afterlife...I just cant do without it." He was now right above Danny's head, and Danny felt a light spark, like static shock, when Technus's fingers brushed against the side of his hand.

"The second is beauty." Technus was not to Danny's left. "Growing up, I loved going to museums and looking at the art. Other people's interpretation of life, death, love, hate; everything about existance cleaved into my heart. I would also listen to music as I worked; the classics, such as Beethoven, Chopin, Mozart. It's true that classical music like that stimulates the mind. And being of a primarily scientific mind, I understood such compositions and their complexity...but let's not get into that."

Danny was becoming more and more confused as Technus talked. Why the hell was he TELLING Danny these things?

"The third is power," Technus continued. "I am, without a doubt, a lover of power. Possessing it, controlling it, even witnessing it..." A soft shudder ran through him. "Power is something so very few possess, but every living and nonliving human being covet. Skulker, Plasmius, Ember, Desiree, and yes, even myself...we all covet power, and we all HAVE power...but it's just not enough." He broke off for a moment, his head lowered thoughtfully.

"...Technology, beauty, and power...I love all three, but I only have mastery over just one..." His lens-covered eyes shifted to Danny almost hungrily. "...And I want to change that."

The hair on Danny's neck stood up; he felt incredibly disturbed by this point, and the way Technus was looking at him wasnt making it any better. "...What do I have anything to do with that?" he asked, steering clear of 'why', just in case Technus made good on his threat to 'zap' him. Technus gave Danny a grin.

"Because, my Child," he purred, sending another shiver down Danny's back, "YOU possess the beauty and power I want."

He had to get out of here. NOW.

"Well, I cant help you!" Danny cried, pulling at his restraints fruitlessly. "And how the HELL do you plan on GETTING my...my beauty and power?" Technus laughed and turned to his worktable, picked up what looked like a tiny headache pill, and turned back to Danny.

"I dont plan on 'getting' anything," Technus replied, standing next to Danny on the table. "I plan on 'possessing'." He shoved the pill into Danny's mouth and held the boy's mouth closed with one hand as he forced Danny to swallow it. It took a few moments, but Danny finally swallowed and coughed.

"What the HELL WAS THAT!" he shouted. Technus stepped back and grinned.

"You'll see," he said ominously. Danny glared at him, nearly hyperventilating, then suddenly cried out in pain when his heart throbbed in his chest.

"FUCK!" Danny screamed, struggling against his bindings. "OH, GOD, IT HURTS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Danny writhed on the table as his heart throbbed even worse, then suddenly stopped, and Danny's transformation rings sprung forth, sending him into ghost form. Danny laid back on the table, groaning, as the pain ebbed away. "...What...did you...do to me...?" he gasped.

Technus walked back over to Danny and put his hand over the halfa's chest for a moment. "I induced a temporary death," he said. Danny's unusually tanned skin went pale. "I said 'temporary', my Child, stop panicking." Technus took his hand away and reached up to gently stroke Danny's white hair away from his face. "...You'll come back to life when I give you the antidote, no worries there."

"...What...why...?" Danny groaned, still incoherant at the moment. "What do...you want with me...?" Technus stared down at the boy for a moment before tipping Danny's chin up with one hand and leaning down to press his lips to the halfa's. Danny froze in shock as Technus kissed him, and remained frozen even after Technus pulled away.

"I told you, my Child," he purred, taking off his lens eye-covers and staring down at Danny with dark red eyes full of lust. "I want to possess beauty and power. And YOU Danny Phantom, ARE beautiful and powerful." He reached down and fingered the zipper on Danny's HAZMAT suit. "But dont worry, my Child..." He kissed Danny's forehead. "I'm sure you will enjoy it as much as I will."

* * *

**Yargh...need...Red Bull...*eyetwitch***


	4. Chapter 3

**Damn, this story is popular...**

* * *

Danny surely thought that someone had stalked him whilst he slept, and now he was in Hell.

This was WORSE than thinking that Technus was going to turn him into a zombie or dissect him. Technus was going to fucking RAPE him! Danny squirmed around harder against his restraints, real panic starting to set in. Technus sighed and shook his head. "Relax, my Child," he purred. "I wont hurt you."

"The HELL you wouldnt!" Danny yelled, thrashing harder. "Dont TOUCH me!" Being that he was bound by his wrists, ankles, and his middle was pinned, he couldnt really move much, but he was still getting his point across. At least, that's what he thought. After just a few moments of fruitless thrashing, he suddenly arched and screamed when Technus pressed a hand to his chest and shocked the hell out of him.

Technus stared down at the stunned teenager and took his hand off of the boy's chest. "Dont tempt me to do that again, Child," he said, reaching up to brush Danny's hair again with his fingers. "It is not my intention to hurt you. I only wish to possess you." He kissed Danny's forehead again and reached up to pull the zipper to the suit down, using his own powers to make it pass through the restraint around Danny's middle, until it was completely undone, then folded back each side of the unzipped suit.

Danny wore a thin pair of clothes underneath his suit, Technus saw. Well, that wouldnt be a problem at all. He made Danny's suit intangible and pulled it off, leaving Danny in just a black muscle shirt and a pair of lightweight black cargo pants. "...My, my, dear boy," he purred, licking his lips. "You've been growing up, havent you?"

"Shut up...!" Danny retorted weakly, his body still in spasms from the shock. Technus smiled and slid his hand up Danny's shirt. "Dont touch me! Stop it!" Technus ignored him and groped at Danny's chest, then with one swipe, tore the shirt clean off. "STOP!"

"You do not make the rules here, my Child," Technus hissed, his red eyes flashing. "You have two choices: conscious and willing, or unconscious and unwilling. Either way, I WILL possess you! I WILL!" Danny's eyes widened; he'd never seen Technus this...dark before. It actually frightened him. And he knew that ghosts were obsessive and possessive, but this was just fucking ridiculous! He'd prefer a psycho Vlad or an off-kilter Skulker to THIS Technus. "Which is it going to be, Child? I very much want you conscious and willing..." He trailed his finger over Danny's jawline. "...I dont want to hurt you...I only want you to feel as I feel..."

Danny swallowed down his nausea and panic and forced himself to relax. He really didnt want to get knocked out, but he also REALLY didnt want to be molested by this whacko of a ghost, either. At least if he was conscious, he could try to tell Technus if something hurt, and MAYBE the ghost would listen to him. Besides, he wanted to remain conscious in case Technus decided to put some sort of mind-control chip in him or something. He let out a shuddery sigh and leaned back, forcing the tears of frustration to stay put in his eyes.

Technus saw Danny's submission, and grinned. He brushed Danny's hair out of his face again and gave the halfa another quick kiss on the lips. He stood up straight and held his hand over Danny's body and made a lifting motion, and Danny felt the table he was on elevate so it was in a mostly-diagonal position and he was facing Technus upright. Danny was just glad he wasnt completely upright, or his weight would be carried from his wrists, and that would be very uncomfortable.

The ghost smiled and snapped his fingers, and Danny heard soft music in the background; classical, but with a bit of a techno twist to it. 'Typical,' he thought.

"Do you like it?" Technus asked, leaning down a little so he was at eye-level with the halfa. "Bach's 'Toccata and Fugue in D-Minor'...I've always found it so...devious, in a sense..."

"Yeah, it really fits the 'mad scientist mood," Danny replied dryly. Technus laughed and kissed Danny again, much to the halfa's disgust.

"Yes, my collegues, when I was alive, said the same thing," Technus replied after pulling back. He ran his fingers through his long hair and then proceeded in taking off his gloves.

'And it begins,' Danny thought, trying not to think about it too much. Technus put his gloves on the worktable, then stroked Danny's face, neck, and shoulders. Danny didnt look at the hands touching, him, but he could feel something...off about them. So he dared to look down at a hand that was caressing his chest and stared.

Technus's fingers looked burned, all the way to the knuckles. What could have caused that...? The fingers stilled, and Danny looked up to see Technus looking at him.

"...I died of electrical shock," Technus said, shifting his eyes to his hands. "...Experimenting."

Ah. That was enough information for Danny. He shuddered when Technus's hands stroked a sensitive patch of skin on his neck. Technus did not fail to notice this, and leaned forward to kiss and nip at that spot while trailing his hands down Danny's chest. Danny clenched his hands into fists and bit back the moan that would have escaped his lips, but it was damn hard. He didnt expect this to actually FEEL good! It wasnt SUPPOSED to feel good!

Technus's fingertips were emitting soft, gentle sparks of electricity that were stimulating Danny's nerves as he kissed the boy's neck. He had found one of his Ghost Child's hot spots, and he was sure he was going to be finding more before he was finished. He stroked his hands further down Danny's body and over the middle binding, and came to a rest on either side of Danny's waist. Danny made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and Technus grinned, knowing he had found another spot. He stroked his fingertips up and down Danny's bare sides, feeling the boy squirm around harder and try to resist making any sound that would indicate it felt good.

"You like that, dont you, my Child?" Technus hissed in Danny's ear. Danny clenched his teeth tightly and refused to answer. Technus laughed softly and nipped Danny's ear sharply, elicting a gasp from the boy.

"Bastard!" Danny growled. Technus only laughed again and pressed his body closer to Danny's.

"No need to insult my lack of a father, my Child," he purred, reaching up with one hand to hold Danny's face with his rough fingers. He stroked over Danny's lips with his thumb before kissing Danny again. Danny kept his lips stubbornly shut until Technus reached down with his free hand and GROPED Danny's crotch. HARD. Danny let out a sharp cry, and Technus's tongue quickly invaded his mouth.

Danny was in a conundrum of feelings; he was feeling horrified, disgusted, scared, pleasured, and aroused all at the same time, and he didnt like it at all. He began thrashing against his bindings again, wishing like hell he had his powers working so he could get away. But as he learned long ago, wishing does very little good in his life. A small but firm warning zap in his side made him stop thrashing.

"Dont make me shock you again, my Child," Technus murmured, kissing Danny's shoulder. "I want to have you with as little pain as possible." He pulled away to look Danny in the eye, a smile teasing his lips. "Why dont you at least TRY to enjoy it? Why make it harder on yourself?"

"Because I dont WANT it, idiot!" Danny snapped back, fighting back tears. "I dont WANT this!" Technus sighed and leaned back a little, taking his hands off of the boy.

"...Do you think I WANTED to die?" Technus asked testily, his eyes shifting to his fingers. "Do you think ANY of us here WANTED to die? Did you WANT your powers when you first got them? Do you WANT your parents constantly hunting you?" Danny swallowed hard, but didnt answer. "The correct answer to all of those questions is 'no'. This may not be what you WANT, but you make the best out of it." He reached forward and touched the sensitive spot on Danny's neck with his fingers, elicting a shudder from the boy. "I could have just taken you while you were unconscious four hours ago, but I want you to like it, too."

Danny didnt deign to answer to that. He faught like made to keep those tears inside as he wondered exactly what the hell Technus's mental problem was, kidnapping him and molesting him like this! He yelped when Technus leaned closer so their bodies were touching, and felt Technus lick the shell of his ear.

"How about I make a deal with you, my Child?" he purred. Danny gulped a little. Deals were almost never a good thing, and normally got him in worse trouble than he was already in. But he really couldnt see how THIS could get any worse.

"...What?" he finally replied. Technus stroked his fingers up and down Danny's sides.

"You indulge with me, in my possession of you," he said, keeping his voice uncharacteristically soft, as though sharing a secret with Danny, "and when I am done, I will give you the antidote and let you go. Simple as that." He pulled back slightly, looking at Danny with smoldering red eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

Danny stared back at Technus, skeptical. "...No blackmail?"

"Of course not, I am above such things."

"...You...wont tell anyone?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"...And I can go...just like that, after I get the...um...antidote?"

"Certainly."

"...What's the catch?"

Technus grinned. "Smart Child," he said. "The 'catch' is, whether or not you REALLY want the antidote, or not. Maybe you'll find it best to remain dead. Here. With ME..."

"Fat FUCKIN' chance, you loon!" Danny growled. He shifted his eyes away from the ghost and thought for a moment. "...You SWEAR you'll let me go after I get the antidote?"

"Swear," Technus replied. "No blackmailing, no telling, no holding it over your head. All I want is to possess your beauty and power." He kissed Danny's neck again and pressed his body closer. Danny shuddered again and clenched his fists tightly.

"...Okay," he finally said. Though he couldnt see, he could feel Technus's grin against his neck.

"Excellent," Technus purred.


	5. Chapter 4

**FUN FACT: I listened to Nickelback's 'S-E-X' MANY times while writing this chapter. No effing surprise.**

* * *

Technus got right down to business; he backed up from Danny and grinned pervertedly at the boy before pulling off his grey shirt and dropping it to the floor. Danny really couldnt stop the thought that for a total technology nerd, Technus was actually very toned. He absently wondered HOW, before violently shoving thoughts concerning Technus's body OUT OF HIS MIND, thank you very much. Technus only smirked and pressed his body up against Danny's again, and Danny was surprised that Technus was actually warm, instead of dead cold.

Danny clenched his eyes shut, mostly to block out what was happening at the moment, but also because he didnt want to look at Technus. But that left him with overheightened sensations when Technus touched him and kissed him; it only made it worse by making him feel MORE pleasure.

Fuck Technus...wait, no, WRONG train of thought. Damn him. Yeah. THAT one. Danny wished with all of his might that Technus be damned for doing this to him.

"Of course I'm damned for this, my Child..."

Danny's eyes flew open in shock. "...What the fu...?" He was cut off when Technus kissed him again. How did Technus know what he was thinking? Danny really didnt want to know, for some reason. While he was distracted by the kiss, he felt Technus reach down and turn his cargo pants intangible, then pull them off. Danny froze up; this was going FAR too fast! He pulled at his restraints as Technus slid his hands up and down Danny's thighs, slipping his fingers under the legs of Danny's black boxer shorts.

"Stop pulling at the restraints before you hurt yourself," Technus said. Danny gave him a glare and a scowl, and Technus smiled at the faint flushing of Danny's face. "I'm trying to make you feel good, my Child..."

"We'll, you're NOT!" Danny retorted. "And stop calling me 'my Child', it sounds perverted!"

"I was under the impression that you enjoyed terms of endearment," Technus replied, kissing Danny's cheek. "And you ARE my Child...all mine..."

"Pervert," Danny shot back.

"Was there any doubt in your mind?" Technus laughed. He buried his hand in Danny's hair and licked Danny's lips before kissing him again. He reached down with his other hand and cupped the front of Danny's boxers and squeezed gently. Danny yelped into Technus's mouth and squirmed around; it didnt hurt, but Danny was NOT used to ANYONE touching him that way! Technus gave Danny's hair a warning yank to quiet the boy down and then suddenly tore the undergarment off of Danny's body.

Danny cried out louder into Technus's mouth and tried fruitlessly to move to cover himself up. Not that he could, being bound and all, but it was still a nice wish to think. Technus rested his hand on Danny's bare hip and kissed the boy harder, and after a few moments of fruitless squirming, Danny finally let his body hang limp and resigned himself to his fate.

After a minute or two, Technus pulled back and stroked his hand down Danny's face. "You're not doing a very good job in making the best of this," he commented. Danny glared at him, keeping stubbornly silent. "I cant have that, not at all...I want you to enjoy it." Danny only glared harder, and Technus suddenly grinned, making Danny feel a little nervous. Before Danny could figure out what Technus was grinning about, the techno-ghost reached down and held Danny's hips with both hands and lowered himself to his knees. Danny clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to know what Technus had in mind, but a sudden onslaught of pleasure forced his eyes open to look down.

Technus's.

Mouth.

Was.

Around.

His.

Cock.

Oh.

Good.

CHRIST.

Danny could only gape for the first few seconds, but when Technus began sucking, Danny couldnt stop the cries and curses from leaving his mouth. "AH! ...S...stop...!" he bit out, though a bit half-heartedly. Technus didnt stop in the least, and began working his mouth over Danny's length, his fingers stroking the delicate flesh on Danny's thighs. Danny threw his head back, letting out a glutteral groan as his body responded of its own accord. "...Fuck...you...Technus...!" He flushed a lovely rose color when he heard AND felt Technus laugh around him, and Technus pulled his head back for a moment.

"That's the general idea, my Child," he purred, licking his lips. "And call me Nicolai." He then went back to business, ignoring all the names OTHER than Nicolai Danny was now throwing at him, and reveling in what hard-won cries of pleasure he could reap from the boy. And Danny's insults were lessening as his pants and groans of pleasure increased; just what Technus was hoping for.

All of a sudden, Technus pulled his head back and drew back from Danny.

"...What are you do...?" Danny's demand died on his lips, and Technus smirked; JUST what he was hoping for. Getting the boy riled up so he would take it better and, maybe, accept and beg for it was what Technus was aiming for. Technus licked his lips and leaned against Danny again, kissing the halfa hard. Danny resisted for only a few moments before practically whimpering with pleasure (and lack thereof) and trying to move his body closer to Technus's.

"That's my Child..." Technus purred, stroking Danny's face. "Give in to it...enjoy it..." Danny's face flushed, and his expression went from needy to embarrassed to stubborn once more.

"I will NEVER beg," he hissed. Technus flicked his tongue over Danny's lips.

"Never say never." He pressed his body closer and Danny suddenly became aware of two things.

One, he was practically DYING (pun not intended) of sexual frustration right now.

And two, Technus was very, very naked. Naked, and pressed against him.

'Dear God, take me now!' Danny thought, feeling very close to panicking. 'Send me to Hell for all I care!'

"Wishful thinking, my Child," Technus purred, stroking Danny's face. Danny started; how does he DO that?

"Bioelectromagnetism."

Danny blinked, his panicking and prayers to whatever god precided over the Ghost Zone put on hold. "What?"

Technus snorted and tapped his temple with his finger. "I can read your bioelectromagnetic waves. The electronic impulses your brain produces? It allows me to essentially read your thoughts much like an electroencephalogram does."

'...He HAS to be shitting me.'

"I can assure you, my Child, I am not."

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Danny's panic and trauma struck up anew, and he began thrashing and trying like hell not to cry. "STAY OUT! STAY OUT!" He freaked out for a few moments more before he was electrocuted again by Technus.

"None of that," Technus replied apologetically. "I cannot help it, my Child," he explained when he had Danny's attention again. "I can read the 'thoughts' of anyone in my immediate vicinity. I am not doing it on purpose." He nuzzled Danny's face and wiped the tears from Danny's cheeks. "Now, we're here to feel good, arent we?" He reached down with one hand and stroked Danny's member gently, elicting soft moans from the boy. "Just let yourself feel good."

Danny clenched his eyes shut, his mind at war with itself. One side was screaming profanities at the ghost touching him, WANTING Technus to hear what he was thinking; he was sixteen, for fuck's sake, and this was wrong, wrong, WRONG! The other side was seriously taking what Technus said into consideration; hell, he already made the damn deal with the ghost, why NOT make the best of it?

As he was debating both sides of the issue, Technus took to kissing Danny's neck and collarbone while stroking his hands up and down Danny's thighs. If Danny's mind was screaming 'NO', it didnt really seem to register with his body, which was responding to Technus's touches quite positively. Technus dragged his tongue over Danny's collarbone and up to the neck-and-shoulder junction and bit down, not hard enough to draw ectoplasm, but just hard enough for a reaction.

Danny arched as much the restraints allowed and keened lustfully. Technus grinned into Danny's skin and mentally released the restraints from around Danny's ankles, tucked his hands under the halfa's legs and pulled them up around his waist. Danny gasped and squirmed against Technus, flushing when he felt something hard press into his inner thigh. Technus nipped and licked at that one spot to keep Danny nice and aroused as he took off the restraint around the boy's waist and held onto Danny's hips tightly.

"This might hurt for a bit," he purred into the boy's ear. "Try to bear with me, yes?" Before Danny could respond to that, Technus shifted around before pushing into Danny's unprepared entrance.

Pain. Oh, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, the pain!

Danny shrieked and yanked on his restraints so hard, he just about dislocated both wrists. His legs instinctively clenched around Technus's waist and his head was thrown back in pain, tears streaming down his face. "FUCK!" he bit out, oblivious to Technus's gentle nuzzling of his neck and shoulders. The ghost made an odd purring sound in his chest as he shifted Danny's weight around a little in his hands, and bit into Danny's neck again. Danny felt a shock of pleasure mix with the sharp pain in his lower extremities, and groaned from the frustration of not knowing which one to feel more.

"...Ba...bastard...!" he drew out through clenched teeth. "...You...fucking...bastard...!" To Technus's credit, the ghost remained still, waiting for the moment when Danny would relax. He didnt have to wait for long; about five minutes later, the weight Danny had been forcing on his arms laxed, allowing Technus to bear his weight instead as his body relaxed and recovered from the violent penetration. Technus purred again and pressed his lips to Danny's as he drew his hips back and pushed in again.

The halfa yelped into his mouth and squirmed around as he rocked his hips slowly but firmly so as not to cause the boy any further discomfort. He DID want Danny to enjoy it, and he wouldnt stop until Danny was BEGGING him; begging for more, begging for release, SOMETHING productive to his 'possession'. Danny hissed with both lingering pain and pleasure, but contributed nothing as Technus continued to screw him into the vertical table. He kept arguing with himself; 'I HATE THIS I HATE THIS' combating 'more, just a little more'.

And of course, Technus could hear the inner battle Danny was having, and decided to give the underdog team a little help; he hooked Danny's left leg under his arm to raise it a little, and pushed in a little deeper, searching for and successfully finding the key to his victory. Danny let out a sharp cry and tremored in Technus's arms, the losing side of his mind making a comeback as he silently pleaded for Technus to do that-whatever it was-again.

Plea heard and taken account for, Technus hit that same spot with each thrust, his grin broadening as Danny's cries increased in volume. And it was just a matter of short time before Danny began pushing back and meeting his thrusts; it was an unconscious movement, but it was another small victory for Technus. Just a few short victories away from winning this war. He pressed his hands to Danny's skin and sent harmless pulses of electricity into the boy's body, coercing every nerve to snap to attention and increasing the sense of touch by about ten percent. And ten percent was more than enough, obviously, when Danny's back arched and his legs clamped tightly around Technus's waist.

"...Fu...ck...!" Danny gasped, his whole body shaking. "...I...God, Technus...!"

Technus gave Danny a particularly sharp thrust and nipped at his ear. "Nicolai," he corrected sharply. He slid one hand up and around to the small of Danny's back and sent more electricity through the boy's system.

Overwhelmed from an electricity-enduced pleasure overload, Danny couldnt find any retort or objection to Technus's demand. "...Nicolai...!" he moaned, the name rolling easily off his tongue. Pleased with the boy's compliancy, Technus kissed Danny hard, sending more of his electricity through the halfa's body, reveling in the sounds the boy keened into his mouth, the way the boy's body responded. It was more than he could have ever hoped for.

But he still wanted more. He wanted to hear Danny beg. And the bioelectromagnetic pulses were telling him that Danny was so very close to doing just that. With a simple flicker of his will, Danny's wrist restraints snapped open, and just as he'd hoped, the first thing Danny did with his freed arms was put them around Technus's neck.

Technus slowly lowered the table back down to its horizontal position and pushed his hips harder into Danny's, groaning into the boy's neck at the sound of his own name being called over and over again into the laboratory. He absently wondered if the boy knew that now that he was unrestrained, he had his powers again; then he figured he'd let Danny figure that out on his own.

"...Ni...Nicolai...!" Danny's voice carried a tone of urgency behind it, and Technus knew that his wish would be fulfilled.

"My Child..." he purred, grinding his hips into Danny's and smirking into Danny's neck when he heard the boy keen with pleasure. 'Do it...do it...!' he thought.

"...Nicolai...please...!"

'Say it...beg me...!' "Please what, my Child?" he egged on, biting that sensitive and abused spot on Danny's neck. Danny arched hard and let out a sob of pleasure and painful denial.

"Please...!" he gasped. "...Let me...make me...!" Technus suddenly stopped all movement and lifted his head to stare at Danny in the eye, his own eyes flashing pure red.

"Say it."

Danny became completely undone by the command. "Please, Nicolai, m-make me c-cum...!"

Resisting the urge to do the cliched villainous thing and laugh manically, Technus kissed Danny hard and gave his newfound beauty and power what he asked for. After all, his Child had to swallow a lot of that pride to beg. And Technus was generous, if not merciful, when begged so prettily. He moved hard against Danny while slipping both hands behind the boy's back and releasing pulse after pulse of pleasure-inhancing electrical shocks.

Danny arched up hard, his body wracked with tremors as though he was being possessed; Technus could see tiny crackles of electricity in the boy's eyes, which were turning an interesting shade of a swirl of radioactive green and electric blue (no doubt an interesting side-effect of ghostly electricity meeting ghostly ice, Technus thought to himself). Nevertheless, it was a magnificently beautiful color, and Technus pegged it as one more beautiful thing about the boy he could love.

After just a few minutes of being pleasured physically and electrokinetically, Danny suddenly arched up and screamed; or rather, 'Wailed', with that Ghostly Wail of his; and Technus could see sparks of his own electricity in the powerful psionic waves. Marvelous. Simply marvelous. Beautiful AND powerful. The Wail was cut short, and Danny's body went lax on the table, only the barest twitching letting loose what was left of Technus's electricity.

Technus realized that his excitement over seeing Danny's power had triggered his own release, but he was far from being as exhausted as Danny. Still, he didnt feel like parting from the boy right now. He remained where he was and stroked Danny's face with his fingers, silently telling Danny to take his sweet time recovering. He was in no hurry.

* * *

**Urgh...two-and-a-half AM in the morning. Hope ya'll are happy, ya pervs...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Urgh, it's almost over!**

* * *

Danny must have passed out, because when he opened his eyes, he was lying alone on the padded table. He clenched his eyes shut and reopened them again, then sat up, putting a hand to his head. It wasnt really painful, it was more hazy than anything; kind of what the air feels like after a bad lightning storm. He looked down at his hands and saw that his skin was slightly tanned, and he was emitting a soft ghostly glow. He was still in ghost form. He also noticed that he was redressed in his cargo pants, and on a small equipment next to him was his suit, neatly folded up.

'...The hell is going on?' he thought to himself. He looked around the laboratory for a moment before almost having a conniption as he remembered what had happened.

He had sex with Technus.

Jesus FUCKING sheep shit!

Out of sheer habit, he began hyperventilating from panic, and nearly jumped out of his ghostly skin when he felt a hand rest softly at the nape of his neck.

"Relax, my Child." Danny turned his head to see Technus grinning down at him, his lens eye-covers back in place and reclothed, thankfully. Technus was wearing his black pants and his overcoat, unbuttoned to show off his bare chest. Danny cringed away from the techno ghost's touch, but Technus didnt pull his hand away. Instead, the ghost stroked his hand down Danny's back, sending out small impulses en route that actually made Danny relax. "You wish for the antidote, do you not?"

THAT got Danny's attention. He looked up to see Technus holding a tiny vial that had another small pill inside. Danny reached up to take it, but Technus held it just out of his reach. "Give it to me!" Danny demanded, his eyes flashing green. Technus stared down at Danny, the lenses covering what thoughs he might have behind them.

"...I just want to ask if you REALLY do want the antidote," he said slowly and deliberately.

"YES, I really want the-!"

"You could stay a ghost," Technus interrupted, sounding almost pleading. "You could finally belong somewhere instead of being torn between two worlds, two selves, two lives. You could stay here."

The sincerity in Technus's voice actually made Danny pause and think for a moment; the technopathic ghost DID have a point. Danny WAS tired of living the double-life. He WAS tired of having to hide behind the other identity. But...he had friends, and a family. He had school. He was only sixteen, and he still had his LIFE...

"...Give me the antidote, Technus," Danny said firmly. Technus hesitated, and Danny held his hand out insistantly. The ghost sighed and handed Danny the vial. Danny took the pill out and immediately swallowed it. "Why the hell would you want me to THINK about taking that antidote to be a halfa again?"

Technus heaved a sigh and sat down on the table, looking almost sad. "...I wish you would have asked me that BEFORE you took the antidote," he murmured. A flicker of suspicion fluttered over Danny's mind.

"...What are you talking about?" he asked slowly. Technus turned his head to look at Danny, a sad smile on his face.

"...The pill I gave you yesterday induced a temporary death," he replied. "But 'temporary' meant an hour or so. You've been asleep for five hours. You've been completely dead for THAT long."

Danny gaped at Technus. "...Then...why give me an antidote that wont even WORK?" he demanded.

"That pill WILL give you a halfa-life," Technus replied. "But in exchange for something...personal." The smile on his face broadened somewhat manically. "Right now, microbiotic devices smaller than your bloodcells are multiplying at a manic pace inside of you. Once they overrun your bloodstream, they will kick-start your organs back into function, but you will not be able to survive as a halfa without them."

Danny was a bit relieved to hear that, but the broadening grin and the manic tone in Technus's voice was making him very nervous. "...And...?" he pressed. Technus gave him a full-watt grin, the same grin he always had when he was scheming.

"AND, my beautiful, powerful Child," he drawled, reaching forward to stroke Danny's face. "Those micro-devices are directly connected to ME. I will hear what you hear, feel what you feel, see what you see, and listen to what you think, as though you were an extention of ME." He pulled a flailing Danny into his arms and held him chest-to-chest. "You're MINE, my Child. MINE." He kissed Danny hard, and Danny could feel THINGS inside of him CRAWLING. He thrashed around in Technus's arms, but a sharp pain inside of him made him freeze with shock.

Technus pulled his head back and grinned. "I told you that I love three things," he murmured. "...Technology, beauty, and power..." Danny opened his mouth to retort, but a scream of pain cut him off as he felt his organs throb painfully inside of him. Technus laid Danny down on the table and straddled the boy's hips. "...And I only had mastery over one..." Painful jolts of technological-induced life seared through Danny's body, and the boy had to be restrained by Technus to keep from throwing himself off of the table. "...But now, my Child..." Technus leaned down and licked a tear from Danny's face. "...You are beauty and power inhanced by technology..." Danny was gasping now as his human lungs and heart were forcefully brought back into function. "...Now...I have mastery over ALL THREE."

Danny arched up and screamed as his transformation rings slid over his body, and his human form took precedence. It only made the pain worse, and Danny was screaming and writhing in agony under Technus's hold. Technus only kept Danny in place, throwing his head back as he felt Danny's life biotechnologically connect to his own. The searing pain wracked pleasure through his own body as his own senses entwined with Danny's as Danny's transformatin rings went haywire, and Danny kept flashing back between human and ghost, human and ghost, over and over again until it finally settled on human, and Danny passed out one more from the overexertion and pain.

Technus took a moment to compose himself, then leaned down and kissed Danny gently, stroking the halfa's face with his hands. "All mine," he murmured. "...All mine."

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but there's an epilogue!**


	7. Epilogue

**Well, here we are. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Excellent work, Danny," Mrs. Mordin, the Trigonometry teacher, said as she set Danny's test paper down on his desk. Danny picked it up. 100%, predictably. He allowed a small smile to come over his face before tucking the test paper away in his backback and leaving the classroom for his physics class.

It had been one year since...IT happened.

After Danny had swallowed the antidote pill that kept his human body alive merely by the cold hand of science, Danny had woken up in his own room at home. At first, he was convinced that it was all just one big fucked-up dream, but his suit still folded neatly on the end of his bed, the strange sensations running through his body, and the dull pain in his ass told him that it HADNT been a dream. It was still five in the morning and the weekend, so Danny stayed in his room the whole day, lying on his bed in fetal position and trying to will away the memories of what had transpired in Technus's lair just hours prior.

He was actually surprised when Monday came and Technus still hadnt bothered him. And other than a faint fuzziness in his brain, Danny had no real complaint from the biomicros in his body. So he figured Technus made him one big spying object; as long as the lunatic wasnt bothering him, Danny could cope for now. The first thing in Algebra that day was a test that he hadnt studied for. Joy. But as soon as the test was laid out in front of him, Danny's brain seemed to comprehend the numbers as a language he KNEW and could understand, and almost against his own will, his pencil scribbled down the solutions to the problems as quickly as he could read them.

He was the first to turn in his test, and the only one to get a perfect score on it. THAT understandably raised a few skeptical brows; Danny was a D student in math, and getting a perfect score out of the blue was just...yeah, no. So Danny wasnt surprised at all when his teacher requested that Danny take another but similar test under heavy supervision. And once more, the numbers clicked for him, and he finished the test in less than five minutes, with the teacher watching him the entire time.

It wasnt until later that Danny realized that the biomicros inside of him had a few side-effects that the technopath ghost didnt tell him about. He became an overnight genius at math. He found that he could comprehend, construct, fix, and modify advanced technology with ease. He couldnt listen to one of Jazz's Classical music pieces without stopping to comprehend the mathematical theory behind it, and found that he suddenly had perfect pitch and went crazy if ONE NOTE was out of key. During a field trip to a museum, Danny kept getting left behind by the tour group because he HAD to stop and take in every detail of EVERY piece of artwork. He finally had to be physically dragged from the museum by Sam.

All of these things drove Danny crazy until he finally couldnt take it anymore; he flew to Technus's lair and demanded an explaination. The first thing Danny got was a rough kiss from the technopath, THEN he got his explaination.

"When my biomicros gave me a connection to you," he explained calmly, "they also gave YOU a connection to ME." Technus explained that Danny was in sync with Technus's own brain functions, and that's why he had suddenly acquired all of those gifts. He discovered that everything that was happening to him since that night was what Technus had to go through all his life as a human.

The bright side was, Technus continued, was that if Danny was willing to learn, Danny could harness and control the inner workings of his own brain, and all those things that were driving him crazy would eventually begin to work FOR him.

"...This was what you were hoping for," Danny finally replied, his voice soft and accusing. Technus grinned guiltily and shrugged.

"I wanted mastery of you," he replied, trailing his fingers up Danny's thigh; Danny made a move to smack them away, but Technus's control over the biomicros in his body prevented him from doing such. "Yet I allowed you to go free, even though I could just keep you here as my sex slave, if I so choose...but I'm above such lisentiousness." He kissed Danny's neck gently. "My mind is connected with yours...if you are happy, then I am happy. I will help you with this new life of yours, my Child, and in exchange, all I want is YOU."

So Danny agreed to that bargain, on the condition that Technus not take advantage of his power over Danny's very body. Immediately after making the deal, Technus hauled Danny into his lap and began molesting the halfa mercilessly. And Danny would be lying through his teeth if he said he didnt enjoy it. He had a strong suspicion that Technus had something to do with it, though.

And help Technus did. Danny qualified and applied for advanced classes, such as Trig, calculus, physics, chemestry, music appreciation, and microbiology. He was passing them all effortlessly, to the shock of everyone outside the know, and Danny was looking into Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute in New York, just to sate his newfound lust for for science and technology. Technus told him later on that it was the school HE had attended...before he was kicked out for 'unethical experimentation'. Case in point-the biomicros.

He kept the newest part of his triple life a secret from EVERYONE, even Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Hell, even Vlad didnt know. And he wanted to keep it that way. They were better off not knowing that he shared a mind with the Master of Technology, let alone the fact that he was routinely sleeping with the unstable lunatic to keep his end of the bargain and to keep from going insane.

School finally let out for the weekend, and Danny checked his watch. He could probably catch that matinee with Sam and Tucker before having to leave for the Ghost Zone. He flew home and changed clothes, only to hear from his friends that they had prior engagements for the evening, and they could try again tomorrow afternoon. Well, THAT left Danny's evening open. He half-heartedly flew through the Ghost Zone to Technus's lair and went right in.

He knew Technus's domain like the backs of his eyelids, and not just because Technus's influence told him. He had also spent a fair-enough amount of time there to know the layout. He found Technus in the technopath's laboratory, where the ghost was listening to Beethoven's 'Symphony #5 in C-Minor' on loud while he reclined on the padded table, looking quite content with himself. As soon as Danny stepped into the room, the music died down a little and Technus grinned.

"You're here early, my Child," he said off-handedly. Danny shrugged.

"I was free," he replied. "Got a perfect score on my Trig test."

"Tell me something I DONT know," Technus said, shifting his uncovered eyes at the boy.

"I open-mouthed kissed Tucker when I was fifteen during a New Year's party."

"What?"

"That's something you dont know." Danny absently strolled around the technopath's lab, his fingers trailing over the bits and pieces of things that would someday become something powerful and quite possibly lethal. He heard Technus laugh softly and get up to stand right behind him without any regard to personal space.

"I've heard word from some of the other ghosts that you've been acting...odd," he said, wrapping his arms around his boy from behind. Danny shuddered, feeling sparks of electricity from the ghosts's hands. "They said you've taken to...how did they put it...?" He pretended to think, even though Danny was already blushing, having known what Technus was talking about. "...Monologuing."

"Oh, fuck you, Technus!" Danny huffed, blushing up a storm. Technus laughed and kissed Danny's neck.

"I look forward to it," Technus purred, dragging Danny back to the padded table and pinning the halfa down before kissing him hard.

And Danny kissed back, buring his hand in Technus's long hair and pulling the ghost closer to him. He had gotten used to these excursions by now, and even enjoyed them nowadays. He even had a feeling that somewhere deep down, Technus cared more for him than merely as conquest or something to have mastery over, but he could deal with what they had right now. The straight As, the bright academic future, and yes, even the sex, was worth it. And maybe eventually, he and Technus could team up to become the GREATEST LORDS OF ALL TECHNOLO-

...He HAD to stop monologuing.

"No, please, my Child, do go on with that tantalizing thought."

"Shut up, Nicolai."

* * *

**THE END! *dies***


End file.
